Training: Hinata
by Ikari666
Summary: Hinata comes to Naruto bearing good news. Her visit turns into an impromptu training session that has the girl blushing more than she ever has.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Any biiju that tells you otherwise is lying.

* * *

**Training: Hinata**

Hinata burst into her friend's apartment. He never left it locked unless he was out or asleep. She bounded over to the table where he looked up from his cup ramen. She surprised herself and her sometimes training partner by throwing her arms around him. "I've done it, Naruto-kun!"

"Did what?" He asked, pushing his dinner to the middle of the table. He looked up at Hinata as she released him. Even her pearl eyes smiled at him in her excitement.

"I finally developed my Byakugan enough to be able to see a person's tenketsu in battle!"

Naruto jumped up from his seat. "That's great, Hinata-chan!" With a laugh he picked up the Hyuuga and spun her around, being mindful of the clutter in the room. Hinata tittered as he set her down.

Hinata was so happy. More than Naruto's casual affections, the months upon months of training had paid off. When she first developed the ability to see the tenketsu, she could only do so with the utmost concentration. It had been a start, but she needed to be able to divide her attention between her advanced vision and a fight to use the Juuken to its fullest. Now, she could do it with barely a flex of her will.

"You know what this means?"

Hinata smiled at the grin on Naruto's face. She knew that grin. He was planning something that might just leave her blushing for days. The first time she'd seen it was a few weeks after he'd come back from training with Jiraya. Everything had been going well for her. She'd screwed up the courage to ask to spend some time with him. Of course, he'd been on his way to train, which got them started on having joint sessions. But, it'd been good enough for her.

She nearly had a coronary when he asked if she wanted to eat with him at the Ichiraku ramen stand. The young woman working at the stand had teased Naruto about it being the first time he'd brought a girlfriend around. They had looked at each other; Naruto confused and Hinata red-faced. That was when he'd developed that grin before snaking a hand around her shoulders. He had planted a kiss on her cheek and asked the woman how she knew.

Hinata suppressed a giggle. She had woken up after that with a warm bowl of miso ramen waiting for her, and saw that she'd woken up before Ayame. The Hyuuga heiress mentally shook herself of the memory of that day. "What?"

Naruto stepped behind her. "We can train in something I've been thinking about since you started trying to see the tenketsu."

"E-eh?" Hinata was able to get out, the red that had collected on her face began to fade. More training? For what? Naruto started pushing her, guiding her somewhere. She glanced backwards, letting herself be led. Her blush returned at the sight of that grin still on his face. When they stopped, he grasped her wrists.

Hinata gasped and stared wide-eyed over her shoulder as her hands were pressed against her own body. Her left hand trailed her stomach, while her right was between her breasts. She wanted to say something. Her mouth moved, but all that came out was a little squeak. She could feel everything. The firmness of his chest on her back. The overlap of his fingers and hers on her stomach. His breath on her neck. Her palm over her heart, the heat from their digits penetrating her wraps. His cheek against her hair.

"Look."

Hinata shivered at the instruction. She faced forward to see that Naruto brought her to the large mirror in his apartment. Her face flushed at the intense look he was giving her through the reflection. Staring at those crystalline blue eyes, she almost missed what he said next.

"No," Naruto told her, "I mean, _really_ look."

Hinata paused for a moment before getting the message. She gently took her hand back from Naruto. After all this time, she didn't have to go through all the seals to activate her kekkai genkai, but focusing on the last sign helped her concentrate. She tried to ignore the fact that Naruto's free hand remained near her chest. She closed her eyes as she held up a half-ram sign. The Byakugan flared to life. Hinata resisted the urge, as she had so many times, to peek through the clothes of the person that held her heart.

Naruto took the momentary distraction Hinata's thoughts afforded him and recaptured her wrist. His lower hand idly started circling Hinata's hand across her stomach. "Didn't know if you really needed the mirror," he murmured, "but can you see you own tenketsu?"

Hinata almost didn't hear the question. The mixed caress on her abdomen was proving to be more of a diversion than Neji coming at her. It was a confusing sight. She had never tried to look directly at her own chakra coils before. The Hyuuga reasoned that the difference in seeing it was because she was technically viewing her coils from within the chakra system. The conclusion was that the mirror was needed after all. She informed Naruto of that fact as she confirmed that she could see the chakra holes.

His roaming hand belied the serious attitude that he was directing towards Hinata. The fact that she needed the mirror was filed away in his mind. He was stepping into his sensei-mode. It was the same manner he took on when they were together out in the training grounds. He adpoted a lecturing tone. "The important part of having the ability to see the tenketsu isn't that you're able to stop the flow of chakra."

Hinata would have questioned the statement, but she was divided between listening to what he was saying and enjoying the light touches on her body. She leaned back against Naruto.

"The important part," he continued, "is that you can _control_ the flow of chakra. Which means…" Naruto trailed off.

Hinata's sensation-addled mind worked at the implication. It took her a few moments, but she reached the conclusion that Naruto was pointing her towards. "I can increase the flow of my own chakra…" she whispered.

"Right." Naruto answered, rewarding her with a kiss on the back of her neck. She trembled at the feeling. "Of course, if you do it too much, you exhaust yourself quickly. Not enough, and you might as well not even do it."

Hinata attempted to shelf the feelings she was receiving from touching herself under Naruto's hands. If her left hand went any higher or lower, or if her right moved at all, it would be too much of a distraction. She tried to be as attentive as possible under his ministrations.

"But, since you need the mirror to see the holes," Naruto continued, "that means you have to memorize the locations of your tenketsu above all else. Knowing how far to push the chakra increase is pointless if you can't find them in the middle of battle. And that means…" He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You have to know your body. Completely."

The blush in Hinata's cheeks grew to immense proportions. It wasn't just what he said, or the feel of his breath on her ear, but it was that his right hand started moving. Under his manipulations, she traced up and across her collar bone and back down, brushing the side of her breast. She pushed away the feelings as best she could and tried to do as he said. She focused her vision on the mirror. Her eyes could see an overlay of both her and Naruto's chakra systems in the reflection. She drew back her sight to look at just her own.

Naruto grinned as Hinata started to move her hands herself. She traced a pattern he couldn't see on her body. With his hands still on hers, he could feel the minute stops as she mapped out her chakra paths. He assumed those were her tenketsu. She became so engrossed in what she was doing that the lovely shade of red on her face was slowly fading. Naruto had to bite back a snicker. He doubted that Hinata realized that she was dragging his hands all over her chest and down her hips. "You wanna try to increase the flow?"

Hinata's legs almost gave way under her. She had forgotten that she was in Naruto's arms. He held her up. Gratefully, he didn't say anything about her surprise. She nodded and concentrated on altering the flow of energy inside her.

Naruto gripped Hinata tighter as she gasped and nearly fell again. He asked if she was alright. His response was a nod of her head. He looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes had closed, though the blood vessels were still bulged. He was still worried. Her breathing was getting more and more rapid.

Hinata leaned heavily on Naruto as the sudden influx of power flowed through her body. Her senses were heightened. The ability to see her tenketsu through her Byakugan came even easier. She could smell Naruto's dinner still sitting on the table, as well as Naruto's scent of earth and trees. But above all that, she realized that the points in which she tried to increase the chakra flow were over her chest. The touches on her breasts and stomach were awash in a fire that didn't burn. She could even feel the trail she took while she was touring her tenketsu.

Naruto asked her if she succeeded in increasing her flow of chakra.

Still coping with the new feelings, Hinata could only nod again.

Naruto noted with relief that her breathing was coming back down. "Can you return the flows back to normal without closing the holes completely?"

Inhaling deeply, Hinata tried to calm herself. "I-I think I can." With a little reluctance, she constricted the flow of her chakra.

Naruto watched as she tapped a few points on her body. He felt the bit of tenseness leave Hinata. "You ready for the next part?" She nodded. "Then draw back your Byakugan."

She did so and was surprised when her world became dark. She didn't know that she closed her eyes during the experience. She heard Naruto telling her to look in the mirror again. She opened her eyes to so look at her reflection once more.

"Do you remember where they were?"

In her mind, Hinata recalled the image of her chakra system. She put the picture over the image she saw in the mirror. She tried to increase the flow again at the points where she saw the overlap. There was a tingle, but not the same onrush of energy she felt earlier.

"Don't rely on what you see." Naruto instructed. He held back a laugh at the irony of a Hyuuga not using her sight. "I don't know exactly where you touched, but try to remember the feeling." He started guiding her hands again. He moved in the same pattern she did across her body. Hinata closed her eyes to recall the feelings. Naruto gently chided her. "You're supposed to be in the middle of a fight, remember? Can't close your eyes in front of the enemy."

Hinata nodded. She tried to bring to mind the memory of her path. First without trying to change the flow of her chakra, she traced the route she took across her body, committing the points where she stopped to memory. Next, she went from point to point in sequence. On the circuit after, she went randomly from one tenketsu to the other. She flared her Byakugan on and off to make sure she was finding them correctly.

Naruto watched as Hinata's hands roamed her body. His own hands slid down from her wrists to her hips. His chin rested on her shoulder while he held the girl. He smiled approvingly at her. She activated her bloodline limit less and less as she went on. When she had made a couple cycles without turning to the Byakugan, he asked if she was ready. At her nod, he tightened his hold on her form in case she needed the support again.

Hinata took a deep breath. In rapid succession, she moved her hands across a set of tenketsu. She gave a triumphant smile as all the points save one gave the desired reaction. She braced herself for the flood of chakra.

Naruto grinned at Hinata's smile. The grin grew when Hinata swayed on her feet but didn't fall because of the rush of power. "Looks like you did it."

Hinata nuzzled against Naruto's cheek. "Missed one though."

Naruto brought his arms around hug her from behind. "That's good enough for now. With a little practice, you be able to get them all with one hand while blocking strikes with the other."

Hinata blushed at the boast and Naruto's confidence in her abilities. She gave in the warmth of his embrace, and the feelings of her enhanced senses. Naruto was surprised when the pearl-eyed beauty spun around in his arms and gave him an intimate thank you.


End file.
